jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jolyne Cujoh/History
Early life Jolyne's childhood was often spent without her father as his job frequently required him to leave the country. Even when subjected to a high fever, Jotaro was unable to return from Japan to be with her. At the age of 14, her life as a teen began to spiral downward upon being mistaken for a suspect in a robbery she didn't commit and then fleeing from an officer by stealing a motorcycle. Upon being arrested and detained in a holding cell, falsely charged with the crime, she and her mother pleaded her innocence and even begged Jotaro to bail her out. However, as he did not believe her, in the end, she was sent to juvenile detention. When her mother was divorced by Jotaro, Jolyne became even more frustrated when he left the family. Soon, she joined the Hell Riders motorcycle/carjacking gang and spent more time getting into trouble. At 19, having cleaned up her act and left the gang, she went on a date with a preppy rich boy named Romeo Jisso. Upon driving home, Romeo and Jolyne were in a car accident, Romeo having fatally hit a pedestrian. Worried that he would be charged with reckless driving and dropped from a university's waiting list, Romeo decided to take the corpse and dump it somewhere, persuading Jolyne to help him and forget about the entire incident. A few days later, however, Jolyne was found at home and arrested. Stone Ocean (2011-2012) First Days in Jail Jolyne befriends Ermes Costello in prison while awaiting her transfer, and also receives a gift from her mother, a pendant on which she pricks herself and throws away immediately. During the transfer, Jolyne awakens her power to unravel into strings, but without friends or money, Jolyne is in a precarious position in the Green Dolphin Street Prison. Victimized by her cellmate Gwess, Jolyne manages to assemble her strings into the true Stand Stone Free. She manages to make herself respected by the population of the prison but still needs a way to get out of prison. Jotaro's Visit One day, Jolyne receives a visit. Despite the warnings of a mysterious child named Emporio Alniño, Jolyne goes to the visitation room but sees that her father, Jotaro Kujo, is present. Furious, Jolyne tries to go away, but Jotaro warns her that his enemies framed her in an attempt to lure him out. Soon they find themselves battling two Stands, Johngalli A the sniper and the Stand Whitesnake which traps Jolyne and Jotaro in an illusion. Although both manage to escape, Jotaro's memory and Stand are stolen by Whitesnake. Jotaro's last words, confessing that he cherished his daughter, shake Jolyne. While Jotaro is given to the care of the Speedwagon Foundation, Jolyne chooses to stay in jail and retrieve his memory and Stand, as well as find the hidden enemy. Jotaro's Stand Disc Ermes Costello, who awakened her own Stand and battled Thunder McQueen, retrieved Thunder's memory disc, allowing Jolyne to investigate it and find a hidden stash of discs near a farm. In order to search the farm, Jolyne and Ermes volunteer to look for two missing prisoners near the bogs, but have to fight the plankton Stand Foo Fighters when they find Jotaro's Stand disc. After a lengthy confrontation, Jolyne spares Foo Fighter, seeing that it was misguided rather than evil, and Foo Fighters takes over the corpse of the prisoner Atroe to go live with Jolyne's group. In possession of Jotaro's stand disc, Jolyne has attracted the attention of her enemy Enrico Pucci, who only dismissed her as a pawn for his plan. Realizing her dangerousness, Pucci sends Miraschon in order to get the Stand disc back and kill Jolyne's group. However, Miraschon is defeated by Jolyne and Foo Fighters. Jolyne's call to the Speedwagon Foundation is intercepted by Pucci, who sends Lang Rangler in order to assassinate her. However, one of Emporio's allies, Weather Report, comes to help and both kill Lang. Having set up a rendezvous in the back courtyard, Jolyne manages despite Whitesnake's efforts to deliver the disc to a messenger pigeon. Jolyne gave Jotaro his Stand back but Jotaro is still in danger of decaying without his soul. The Maximum Security Ward Ermes Costello, who willingly threw herself in jail, enacts her revenge against Sports Maxx, a gangster who killed her sister. Unfortunately, Sports Maxx's Stand Limp Bizkit resurrects him and a fight ensues between Ermes, Jolyne and Foo Fighters, who came to help her, against Sports Maxx's army of invisible zombies. Sports Maxx is soon vanquished, but Ermes is gravely injured while Jolyne is thrown in the maximum security ward. Since the examination of Sports Maxx's memory disc revealed that Whitesnake used Sports Maxx to resurrect a mysterious bone which is now in the maximum security ward, Jolyne is determined to find this bone. However, Pucci sent four Stand users to kill her, while Foo Fighters enlists Emporio's second ally Narciso Anasui to help her protect Jolyne. Viviano Westwood, a prison guard rendered mad by the Stand Survivor, frees all the prisoners and fights Jolyne. While Westwood is a difficult opponent, Jolyne ultimately defeats him. The third Stand user, an elderly named Kenzou, confronts Jolyne. However, Foo Fighters comes to the rescue and fights Kenzou, while Anasui deals the final blow to him. During their fight, the bone caused plants to fuse out of all the normal inmates and created The Green Baby. Deciding to try to escape from prison, Jolyne and Anasui meet a fourth Stand, Yo-Yo Ma, which swallows the baby, thus forced to take him along while F.F. stays in order to kill the user. While Jolyne and Anasui struggle to hide from the guards with Yo-Yo Ma killing them slowly, F.F. confronts Enrico Pucci directly. Birth of the Green Baby Yo-Yo Ma is neutralized when Anasui fuses his brain with that of a frog, and F.F. manages to kill Yo-Yo Ma's user. Now, Jolyne and Anasui face the hatched Green Baby, and although the Green Baby has the power to shrink anyone who approaches him, Jolyne befriends it. Meanwhile, F.F. manages to join Jolyne and Anasui alongside Weather Report, but Weather Report suddenly attacks F.F. and Anasui, bringing them down. Whitesnake disguised itself as Weather Report and Enrico Pucci faces Jolyne. A fight ensues, but Enrico Pucci throws away Jotaro's memory disc into the agonising Anasui, threatening to destroy it. Jolyne has no choice but to abandon the fight and Pucci takes the baby and fuses with it. F.F. sacrifices itself to save Anasui. The escape is a near complete disaster. Escaping Prison While Enrico Pucci departs from the prison, Jolyne confronts Miu Miu, the chief warden from Green Dolphin Street Prison. Although Miu Miu's Jail House Lock stops Jolyne from acquiring more than three memories, Emporio and Jolyne manage to work together and coerce Miu Miu into letting the group escape. On the Run Emporio, Jolyne and Ermes escape from prison and pursue Enrico Pucci across Florida toward the coordinates North Latitude 28°4', West Longitude 80°36'. Jolyne first goes to her old boyfriend Romeo, who gives her a helicopter out of repentance. However the trio soon crashes when they are attacked by Rikiel, one of DIO's sons. Rikiel, defeated after a tough battle, reveals that Weather Report is Enrico's brother. Under World & Heavy Weather Jolyne, Ermes and Emporio soon reach the hospital in which Pucci is hiding. However, the third of DIO's sons who answered to Pucci's call intervenes with his Stand Under World. Able to summons memories from the ground, Donatello Versus imprisons Jolyne and Ermes in a plane crash. However, Jolyne and Ermes manage to escape and defeat Donatello. However, Donatello manages to steal a memory disc and gives it back to Pucci's brother, Weather Report. A new strange event appears as the streets are invaded by millions of snails and people transform into snails themselves. Although they are infected, Jolyne and Ermes escape from the hospital and force Donatello to drive for them. Jolyne interrupts Weather Report and Pucci's battle, but the former unfortunately dies while Pucci escapes. Cape Canaveral Jolyne and her companions now have to drive toward Cape Canaveral to stop whatever Pucci is planning to do. However the gravity suddenly shifts horizontally, and Ermes is taken away by falling debris. Now in the main courtyard of Cape Canaveral, Jolyne fights with the new Stand C-Moon. Although C-Moon's strikes are dangerous since they can turn her body inside out, Jolyne gains the upper hand until Pucci intervenes and guides C-Moon to hit her chest. Jolyne seemingly dies, to her companion's dismay. However, as Jotaro approaches, Jolyne is revealed to have survived and resumes her fight. Jotaro arrives thanks to Ermes and stops time. Pucci is wounded and surrounded but figures out a way to unlock his ultimate power sooner than expected. As he floats away, no one can stop him from unlocking his last Stand, and a bright light envelops everyone. Made in Heaven Jolyne and her companions wake up and soon find out that time is accelerating, with living beings unaffected. Pucci and his Stand Made in Heaven prove unable to properly counter in the open, and the group tries to reach the sea to see Pucci coming. However, Jotaro, during a critical time stop, loses time trying to save Jolyne from impending knives and misses Pucci. Pucci kills Jotaro, Anasui and Ermes while Jolyne is critically wounded and Emporio is the only one still standing. As Pucci approaches Emporio, Jolyne cuts one of his eyes and attacks Pucci, making a last stand to let Emporio escape and was effortlessly torn to pieces by Pucci's attack. References }} Site Navigation Category:History